A Life to Live
by angelicmayuka
Summary: Wufei was married to Melian, or Nataku, but what if she never died, but was hidden from Wufei. In this story, Nataku never died and has escaped from OZ and the Alliance and is searching for Wufei. What happens when she finds him? 5/M
1. Escape

A Life to Live  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing caracters. Isn't that obvious?  
  
Summary: Wufei was married to Melian, or Nataku, but what if she never died, but was hidden from Wufei. In this story, Nataku never died and has escaped from OZ and the Alliance and is searching for Wufei. What happens when she finds him? 5/M  
  
Chapter One: Escape  
  
Melian sat in her cell staring at the celing. She remembered her times with her husband. Wufei probably never loved her, they had been forced to marry, but she still respected him. She still loved him even though he beleived her to be dead. She had cried so long. She remembered what had happened as if it was yesterday. She stared into the wall.  
  
_____________Flashback____________*~*  
  
Melian sat up abrubtly. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She recognized where she was. She was in the holy shrine of Altron, the two-headed dragon. 'Why am I here?' she wondered. An aged man walked through the temple doors. She realized she was in a room at the back of the shrine. She watched the old man come up to her.  
  
"Master...I don't understand..." Melian began. The elderly man shook his head to silence her.  
  
"You need not understand. We have performed a reserection ceremony."  
  
"Master, aren't those only used for powerful and respected people?"  
  
"We...have some debts to pay off to OZ and the Alliance."  
  
"Master, what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"We promised to send a child from our colony and into their captivity. I am afraid they chose you my dear."  
  
"They picked me to be their prisoner! Master, how could you allow this?"  
  
"It was not my choice to make Melian."  
  
"Does, Wufei know of this?" Melian asked. "I cannot think he would allow this Master."  
  
"Wufei does not know that you were ressurected. It would only create problems."  
  
"Are you saying my husband beleives me to be dead!?"  
  
"You were dead my dear."  
  
"uh..." Melian looked away.  
  
"Wufei cannot know of this Melian. As you said. He would not allow a thing like this to happen to his wife. We do not have a choice my dear."  
  
"Then you have lied to him! Master..."  
  
"We have bent the truth."  
  
"Master...you know I cannot forgive you for this. Wufei cannot forgive you either!"  
  
"One...cannot forgive someone, when one does not know what one has done to need forgiveness."  
  
"I...master...I cannot understand this the way you do, but I will one day find Wufei...and he will know the truth! I will not just let him beleive a lie!" Melian turned away and would not speak again until her master had left. 'They performed a ressurection ceremony...a ceremony that brings back the life of someone if they are at the brink of death or died when they should not have died. Worse, they performed this ceremony without concent or knowledge of my husband! I can never forgive you master...and once I find Wufei again, neither will he.'  
  
___________End Flashback___________*~*  
  
"Hey girl. I have some dinner for you." a rough voice said from behind the door. The door opened to a man in an OZ uniform and a plate of food in his hand.  
  
"My name is not girl. My name is Nataku."  
  
"Yea, whatever. I have food for you." he said in annoyance. 'Why am I stuck on gaurd duty with this annoying girl?' he thought as he placed the plate on the ground and left shutting the door behind him. Melian picked it up but didn't eat it. A plan was forming in her mind. 'Until next meal time OZ soldier...just you wait. I wasn't named Nataku for nothing. I was named for being the strongest in the Long clan! You will pay for not respecting my name.'   
  
__________________________________*~*  
  
The door opened again. The same OZ soldier looked around to not see the girl anywhere. 'Where is she?' He walked inside and looked around. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of the neck. He turned around in time to see Melian putting down her leg, dangling his cell keys, and running out the door, locking it behind her. 'Damn that girl! I'm trapped in her cell!' he cursed in his head. Melian pocketed the cell keys and ran down the hall. This was her chance of escape. She thanked Master O. in her head for showing her how to use a mobile suit and thanked Wufei for making her stronger and teaching her escape routes without his knowing. She had always listened to him talk to himself about escaping Master O.'s labratory when Master O. wanted his opinion or was bothering him. She turned a corner and looked up to see a ventilator shaft. She smiled to herself. She turned to the wall and climbed up the rung ladder that led to the shaft. She pushed open the shaft and slid inside shutting the shaft behind her. She crawled through as quietly as she could. She would look down the ven when she saw an opening to see if she was near an exit. She saw two OZ soldiers instead, but they were by a mobile suit hanger. She decided to take her chances and kicked the shaft open and falling through. The OZ soldiers turned to see her.  
  
"An escaped prisoner!" one of them yelled pulling out his gun. Melian was too quick though and ran up to him, doing a high kick, dropping the gun out of his hands. He cursed holding his hand as Melian did a spinning kick knocking him to the ground. She jumped on his stomach and then on his face three times, making sure he was unconcious and wouldn't bother her again.  
  
"Stop! Stop or I'll shoot!" the other OZ soldier called at her, his gun pointing straight at her. Melian paused a moment then pulled herself into a ball and did a summersauld as the OZ sodier began shooting. 'Geez, this guy has some pretty crappy aim.' she thought to herself. She squatted and did a spinning low kick and before he could fall, she did a sharp uppercut, leaving him laying on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. She jumped and landed her foot in his stomach so he couldn't call for reinforcements and sprinted to the mobile suit hanger. She kicked the door when finding it locked. She ran back to the unconsious man and pulled out his card with the number to the hanger and dropped it back in his pocket and ran back to the door, punching in the code and running through to the hanger of mobile suits. 'A Leo! Perfect!' she thought climbing into the Leo closest to the door and opening the space-side door and flying the suit out and set the cooridinates for Earth. 'Hey, a custom Leo at that!' she said with a smirk. 'Free at last! Wufei...I'll find you now, no matter what.' she murmered. She looked down at the gold ring on her left hand. 'Are you still wearing the ring?' she wondered before falling asleep in the pilot seat.  
  
__________________________________*~*  
  
A/N: This story was an idea I had a while back, only I just now put it to a real story so I hope you like it! Review! Next chapter coming real soon! I am almost done with it now! 


	2. Party at Duo's Part 1

A Life to Live  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't you understand that I don't own it by the first disclaimer?? duh....  
  
Summary: Wufei was married to Melian, or Nataku, but what if she never died, but was hidden from Wufei. In this story, Nataku never died and has escaped from OZ and the Alliance and is searching for Wufei. What happens when she finds him? 5/M  
  
Chapter Two: Party at Duo's Part 1  
  
Duo's doorbell rang and he jumped up to answer it. He threw open the door to find the other four gundam pilots standing on his porch along with Relena, Hilde, Cathrine, Sally Poe, Noin, Zechs, and Dorthey. He stepped out of the way so the others could walk inside.  
  
"Alright! Glad you guys could make it!"  
  
"We were glad to come Duo!" Relena said happily. It had been a while since they had been to a party. Duo shut the door behind them and led them to the living room where all the food and drinks had been set up on tables. Duo sat down on the couch while the other's all took off their jackets and shoes.  
  
"So, what are we doing first? A game or something?" Cathrine asked.  
  
"What games do you want to play?"  
  
"What games do you have?"  
  
"Ummm...truth or dare jenga, monopoly, scrabble, regular jenga, pay day, life-"  
  
"Where did you get all those?"  
  
"-candy land, arch rival-"  
  
"Candy land?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ummm....yea....my parents bought it when I was a kid and I didn't have the heart to throw it away."  
  
"How about truth or dare jenga? Or just plain truth or dare?" Relena said.  
  
"Yea, that sounds fun." Hilde agreed.  
  
"Ok, jenga or regular though?" Duo said.  
  
"Regular!" the group shouted together.   
  
"Ok then, we all have to sit in a circle..." he began and the group sat down in a circle.  
  
"Who wants to start?" Relena asked.  
  
"I will." Quatre said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ummm....Trowa. Truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Oh great....umm....-"  
  
"I know!" Cathrine said suddenly. Cathrine ran to Quatre and whispered in his ear. Quatre's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ok....anyway, have you ever kissed a girl. Besides Cathrine?"  
  
"Yes." was Trowa's simple answer. The group grinned mischeviously.  
  
"Ooooh! Who??" Relena asked.  
  
"I don't beleive that was part of the question."  
  
"Oh well...your turn Trowa." Quatre said with a sigh.  
  
"Ok, Heero. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Mistake!" yelled the rest of the group. Heero shrugged.  
  
"Ok, you have to-"  
  
"Kiss Relena on the lips!" the group shouted besides Trowa, Heero and Relena.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"We told you dare was a mistake." Quatre said.  
  
"Fine...." Heero grumbled standing up. He walked over to Relena as quickly as he could kissed her on the lips. The group hooted and cat called and Heero threw dagger glares at them. "Now my turn. Cathrine. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok, do you like Trowa more than just a friend?"  
  
"U-uhhh..." stuttered Cathrine while Trowa glared at Heero. "Okkkk....yes...I do." she whispered. The group sans Trowa and Cathrine all laughed. "Well, Hilde. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"  
  
"Ummm....promise to repeat."  
  
"Ok, you have to say...ummm...Duo I think your sooo totally hot but you need to quit ignoring me all the time."  
  
"WHAT?" Duo and Hilde yelled at the same time.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Ummm...Duo, I think your sooo totally hot but you need to quit ignoring me all the time." Hilde said, a blush staining her cheeks. "Anyway, Wufei. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Everyone's so boring! Picking truth all the time. Oh well. Ok, Wufei, before you came to Earth, did you like or have a relationship with anyone as in a girl? If so, how and who."  
  
"I find this incredibly personal, but I had a relationship with my wife, Nataku." he said. The group fell silent.  
  
"Your....your married?!?!?!?" the group exclaimed.  
  
"I said I had a relationship with Nataku."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean she is dead." Wufei said quietly and got up. "I am quitting this game. I am sick of it." he said turning away. Hilde frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei, I didn't know."  
  
"I know." he said and walked away.  
  
"Wait! It's your turn!" Dorthey called after him.  
  
"So what."  
  
"Leave him be." Heero said. "I think we just touched a sore spot with Wufei." he said watching him go. Sally looked at the floor. 'Why didn't he ever tell me he was married?' she thought.  
  
__________________________________*~*  
  
A/N: Sooo what do you think? Do you like? Hope so! Next time, Chapter 3! Party at Duo's Part 2! 


End file.
